Skyscraper
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Dapatkah ia memilih dengan siapa ia ingin bertemu? Dengan siapa ia ingin berhubungan di dunia ini?/—Hidup ini penuh dengan keajaiban karena ia terus berubah./—Cinta tidak butuh alasan./AU/Chapter 1/Special for Aihane dan Sakura's birthday/


**Naruto, hak cipta ©1999 oleh Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **OOC, **AU**

* * *

><p><em>Special for <em>Aihane _and _Sakura's _Birthday_

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper<strong>

Chapter 1: _Nasty Grin_

* * *

><p>"Kau ini memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya?"<p>

"Satu _green coffee layer _dan satu _green tea frappuccino, please_." Sakura Haruno, seorang perempuan manis yang berusia delapan belas tahun dengan warna rambut yang tidak biasa—senada bunga sakura—garis rahang yang lembut tetapi tegas dan memiliki bola mata seindah zamrud dengan binar-binar cerah yang menghiasinya.

Sakura memesan dua gelas kopi yang dipadu teh hijau itu kepada si barista.

Pagi ini Sakura melakukan rutinitas seperti biasanya, meminum secangkir atau segelas kopi atau teh yang telah berlangsung selama delapan tahun lalu sejak Sai Shimura menemukan kafe asyik dan nyaman ini. Sai adalah seorang mahasiswa seni lukis dengan kulit pucat yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal, jika tersenyum matanya akan menyipit seperti garis lengkung, bola mata sewarna tinta hitam, rambut hitam legamnya yang pendek, dan juga orang paling aneh yang membuat orang pertama kali jika bertemu dengannya tidak akan segan-segan melayangkan tamparan bahkan tendangan sekalipun kepada wajahnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena perkataannya yang tidak pernah ia pertimbangkan dan pengaruhnya bagi orang yang ditemuinya.

"Yang tadi itu bercandamu tidak lucu, Sai. Bagian mananya yang lucu coba?" kilah Sakura.

"_Yeah_, tapi itu cukup lucu tahu. Aa, _sense of humor_-mu memang minim sekali. Pantas saja jidatmu tidak pernah menyempit, malah tambah lebar saja jika kuperhatikan dari hari ke hari," ucap Sai seraya mengerutkan keningnya sementara Sakura dongkol.

Sai dan Sakura, oke, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Mereka itu adalah sepasang sahabat. Dimulai saat Sakura berumur enam tahun dan Sai tujuh tahun, saat ketidaksengajaan membuat mereka bertemu. Saat itu, keluarga Sakura tengah berlibur di sebuah _camp_ yang ternyata keluarga Sai juga sedang berlibur di sana. Mereka bertemu saat Sakura tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah rumah pohon dan nekat memanjat. Di sana, ia bertemu Sai yang sedang tertidur di dalam rumah pohon tersebut, masuk SMP bersama, SMA bersama, dan Universitas yang sama pula! Hingga sekarang mereka masih dekat satu sama lain.

"Mister _Pale Skin_, berhenti mengolok-olok jidatku! Lagi pula, _sense of humor_ dengan jidatku itu tidak ada hubungannya." Sakura memukul lengan Sai hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis sekaligus tertawa geli dalam waktu bersamaan. "Seperti kau tidak menyadari kau seperti mayat berjalan saja," dengus Sakura.

Si barista yang tadi mencatat pesanan Sakura datang dengan dua gelas kopi yang berpadu dengan teh hijau itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja mereka—_green coffee layer_ untuk Sai dan _green tea frappuccino _untuk Sakura—yang kemudian pergi melaksanakan kembali tugasnya setelah Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Mayat berjalan? _Sounded like a zombie, huh?_ Tapi setidaknya itu lebih keren dibanding jidatmu yang makin lebar saja," timpal Sai terkekeh, lalu mengaduk _green coffee layer_-nya dan menghirup sensasi kopi dengan paduan teh hijau itu, membuatnya tergoda untuk segera meminumnya.

"Terserah, terserah. Kau itu memang menyebalkan! Seharusnya tadi aku langsung saja ke kampus dan mendengar ocehan tentang _fashion week_ dari Ino," gerutu Sakura sebal.

"Wah, kukira kau membenci segala ocehan tentang tetek-bengek soal _fashion_? Jadi, sekarang kau sudah berubah haluan menjadi _fashionable_, ya?" tanya Sai dengan polosnya yang kemudian mendapat jitakan gratis yang lumayan membuatnya meringis sakit dan delikan tajam perempuan bermanik zamrud itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah, candaanku tadi memang tidak lucu (memangnya candaan tentang kecelakaan itu lucu, apa? Yang ada orang akan jantungan mendengarnya!). Tapi soal jidatmu itu memang kenyataannya, kok!"

Karena ucapannya itu, Sai harus menerima dengan senang hati saat buku setebal seribu halaman itu mendarat dengan anggunnya ke wajah miliknya.

"Oke, maaf. Maaf." Sakura mendelik kesal dan Sai terkekeh.

Landscape, adalah tempat menghabiskan waktu ala Sakura dan Sai sejak zaman SMP. Mereka berdua jatuh cinta pada kafe yang tidak bisa dibilang besar maupun kecil ini, suasananya yang hangat, harum semerbak antara perpaduan kopi dan teh yang menguar saat masuk ke dalamnya, dan juga dekorasi yang sederhana tetapi dapat memanjakan siapa saja yang memandangnya. Pokoknya menurut mereka Landscape ini; _totally cool_.

"Besok ulang tahunmu, ya? Aa, kau makin tua nih," canda Sai.

"Yee... enak saja. Sadar diri yang tua siapa. Kau!" tuding Sakura.

"Iya, iya... aku memang tidak akan pernah menang darimu, Sakura. Kita ke Debalshock?" tawar Sai yang kemudian meminum tegukan terakhir _green coffee layer_-nya.

"Ehm... tidak. Kurasa itu ide yang buruk setelah insiden minggu kemarin," tolak Sakura seraya menggembungkan pipinya mengingat kembali bagaimana ia menjadi tontonan publik dengan keadaan yang memalukan. Bayangkan saja saat itu ia tidak sengaja tergelincir saat akan ke lantai dansa menyebabkan hak _stiletto_-nya patah, membuatnya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dan semua orang di sana tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawai dirinya dan membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal.

"Oh ya, tentu saja akan buruk. Kalau begitu kita makan saja di kedainya paman Ichiraku, bagaimana?" usul Sai dengan _fake smile_-nya.

"Terserahlah. Asal kau yang traktir, ya? _Okay?_"

"Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang berulang tahun?" keluh Sai seraya menatap Sakura yang cengengesan serta dengan mata yang penuh dengan binar permohonan. "Haaa... Sepertinya minggu ini aku harus mengeluarkan tabungan ekstraku."

"_Oh my... _Mister _Pale Skin _baik hati sekali..." ucap Sakura dengan nada terharu.

Sai berdecak sebal dan pasrah, ia memang tidak bisa tahan dengan bola mata Sakura yang berbinar penuh harap itu, tidak sanggup menolak.

"Sepertinya aku harus duluan ke kampus. Kelasku akan mulai setengah jam lagi. Kau yakin tidak berangkat bersamaku? Semoga kau tidak telat lagi dan merengek-rengek padaku." Sai nyengir sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku masih ingin di sini. Kau duluan saja. Lagi pula, siapa yang akan merengek? Dasar!" tolak Sakura melambaikan tangan balik. Sai sudah menghilang di balik pintu kaca Landscape.

Pagi ini awan mendung menggelayuti langit. Gerimis pun sudah mulai turun dengan lembut. Kaca-kaca diuapi embun pagi. Aa, rasanya ia mendapat ketenangan dua kali lipat dari hari biasanya yang cerah. Setelah kemarin-kemarin ia disibukkan tugas yang menumpuk dan secuil ingatan yang muncul ke permukaan. Ingatan yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat lagi. Ia mendesah saat mengingat itu. Lupakan! serunya dalam hati.

Kelasnya hari ini akan dimulai pada pukul sepuluh sementara jam masih menunjukkan pukul 07:15. Ia memutuskan akan menghabiskan waktunya di sini untuk menenangkan hatinya daripada harus menunggu di rumah Ino dan menerima risiko dicecoki gosip, _fashion_, dan juga ocehan yang mungkin ia tidak yakin ingin mendengarnya sekarang.

Sedari tadi pandangan Sakura mengamati sekeliling Landscape. Lalu mata Sakura berhenti pada satu objek.

_Okay_, satu objek. Lelaki. Seorang lelaki dengan figur tampak samping yang membuatnya menahan napas saking terpananya. Figur itu terlihat tampak memukau—_gorgeous_. Lelaki itu sedang memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan tenang menatap gerimis yang bagai tirai tipis menyejukkan, seakan menikmati keberadaan dunianya sendiri.

Biasanya Sakura tidak akan ambil pusing atau akan bereaksi spontan seperti tadi. Tetapi kali ini beda, sosok itu membuatnya terpana, menarik perhatiannya.

Lelaki itu menengok langsung ke arahnya, merasa terganggu akan sepasang mata yang memandanginya. Tapi bukan terganggu dalam artian marah, justru ia penasaran mengapa dirinya menjadi objek pandangan Sakura yang intens. Mendapati siapa yang memandanginya, lelaki itu tiba-tiba tersenyum geli.

Seketika itu juga bayangan yang tadi terlintas dalam benak Sakura tentang lelaki yang sempat membuatnya terpana itu buyar.

"Seringai mesum!" serunya, membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe melirik penasaran ke arahnya. Seperti menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, refleks kedua tangannya segera menutupi mulutnya kemudian bergegas untuk segera meninggalkan Landscape dan melewatkan sesi 'penenangannya'.

Lelaki berambut hitam dengan _blue tint_, bola mata _onyx_ dan berahang tegas itu untuk sesaat terhenyak. Sepertinya ia terkejut dengan seruan spontan perempuan dengan rambut anehnya itu. Tetapi hal itu tidak urung membuatnya mau tidak mau merasa geli sendiri. Memangnya senyumnya seperti orang mesum? Baru kali ini ia dikatai seperti itu.

Diangkatnya cangkir kopi ke arah si perempuan yang sudah berlalu meninggalkan Landscape dengan kekehan kecil. _Moment _yang tidak akan mungkin segera terlupakan di hari Senin penatnya, setidaknya ia merasa terhibur dengan perempuan tadi yang mengatainya 'seringai mesum'... merasa hari ini ia sanggup melewati harinya yang membosankan seperti biasa.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya. _Weird __girls __are stunning_, tambahnya di dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa hitam yang berada di ruangan ber-AC dengan kepala yang sedikit pening. Pagi ini, gerimis masih mengguyur tanah yang ia pijak—sama seperti pagi kemarin. Telapak tangannya ia arahkan ke depan wajahnya sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Penat yang merayapi tubuhnya membuatnya merasa lelah dan bosan.<p>

Suara derik pintu tidak membuatnya berganti posisi hingga sebuah ketukan sepatu yang bergesek dengan lantai kamarnya menggema mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di sebelahnya yang sedang terbaring membuatnya mau tidak mau menjauhkan telapak tangannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mendapati sesosok tubuh jangkung yang wajahnya hampir serupa dirinya—Itachi Uchiha—kakaknya yang mengempaskan bokongnya di sisi Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke, sorot matanya memandang kakaknya itu dengan kening berkerut saat didapatinya Itachi menyodorkan sebuah undangan.

Sasuke pandangi lelaki yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. _Untuk apa?_

"Perlend Ball. Undangan untukmu. Kau datang, kan?" ucap Itachi seakan menjawab pandangan Sasuke padanya.

"Malas," sahut Sasuke _simple_.

"Sesekali kau datang. Apa ruginya untukmu datang ke acara tahunan Universitasmu, itu? Aku juga diundang kok."

"Dan itu tidak ada untungnya buatku," sergah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terheran-heran sendiri saja, untuk apa kakaknya ini memaksanya? Itachi, kan sudah tahu kalau ia tidak menyukai hal-hal yang ramai. Apa kepalanya terbentur?

"Ada untungnya. Setidaknya kau dapat mencari perempuan-perempuan cantik di sana. Berapa tahun kau terus melajang, Sasuke? Kasihan..." Itachi mengucapkannya dengan nada dramatis membuat Sasuke eneg dan mendelik kakaknya itu dengan kesal.

"Habisnya setiap kali kusodorkan perempuan seksi dan cantik padamu, kau selalu menolak dengan mentah-mentah. Aku sempat berpikir kau ini mungkin ada _affair _dengan Naruto. Ya, _gay_." Itachi nyengir lebar dan setelahnya ia mendapat timpukan bantal dari adiknya itu.

"Enak saja kau bicara. Aku _straight_!" tukas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu buktikan jika kau memang _straight_! Datang ke Perlend Ball dan gaet seorang perempuan lalu kenalkan padaku. Semua keluarga Uchiha diundang dan hanya kau yang masih _available_."

Tentu saja keluarga Uchiha diundang, memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga yang satu ini? Dari tahun ke tahun keluarga Uchiha pasti akan selalu mendapat undangan dari berbagai acara penting—ya, kecuali acara yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan.

Sasuke diam, belum menyetujui usul kakak-tengilnya itu. Ia heran, bagaimana mungkin seorang Itachi yang tengil itu bisa menyetir perusahaan keluarganya dengan baik dan maju? _Okay_, untuk urusan yang satu ini, perempuan—yang menurutnya berisik dan menyebalkan—ia memang lemah. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya mendapatkan perempuan yang ia mau dengan segudang pesona dan karisma—yang bodohnya ia tak sadar—dimilikinya. Mudah saja sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tidak mau berurusan dengan kaum hawa. Bukan tidak mau, tetapi belum ingin mau. Menurutnya untuk saat ini ia lebih ingin memfokuskan diri pada studi dan pekerjaannya. Dan jika menilik dari masa lalunya, rasanya ia masih enggan untuk menjalin suatu hubungan dengan kaum hawa.

Tapi tatkala Sasuke teringat peristiwa pagi kemarin, membayangkan ekspresi perempuan aneh yang memandangnya antusias dan mengatainya si seringai mesum, membuatnya sedikit mengulum senyum, ia iri pada perempuan itu yang dapat mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan bebas tanpa perlu merasa khawatir dengan pandangan orang di sekitarnya, sikap yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia mendengus entah karena apa, tetapi yang jelas untuk membuyarkan lamunan konyolnya dan tanpa disadarinya itu akan menjadi sebuah bumerang baginya.

"Perlend Ball? Kapan?" Sasuke menggumam. Figur perempuan itu kembali melayang di pikirannya, perempuan di Landscape yang entah mengapa membuatnya ingin kembali tersenyum geli. Seperti bukan Sasuke saja.

"Minggu depan. Jadi, kau menerima tantanganku?" tanya Itachi dengan seringai jahilnya.

Sasuke menatap datar kakaknya itu, "Memangnya itu tantangan, ya? Aku belum bilang setuju, Itachi. Aku mungkin akan datang, tapi tidak dengan tantangan menggaet perempuan konyolmu itu."

"Payah kau!" ejek Itachi.

Hampir saja ia ingin menonjok kakaknya itu karena kesal dan telinganya panas mendengar ocehan kakaknya. Tapi Itachi sudah keburu keluar kamarnya. Si menyebalkan itu! Lebih baik ia disuruh menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan daripada menggaet perempuan _dandy_ di antara gelas-gelas sampanye, wiski, dan _wine_. Yang benar saja?

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Err- Selamat ulang tahun untuk Alma (yang berulang tahun hari ini) dan Sakura... Yey, meskipun kadonya buat Sakura telat dua hari. =_= Buat Alma, gimana? Mau lanjut apa gak? Mungkin fict ini aneh, ya? Aneh banget. =_=" Maafffff... *ojigi* Bingung mau nulis apa lagi, ya... Semoga kamu suka, Al. *komat-kamit* :) Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun...

_Only _1,915 _words without A/N and disclaimer._

**Review?**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for taking the time to read.<em>


End file.
